1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a vehicle lamp to be mounted on a vehicle and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 1109-104288 A (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,319) describes a lighting device including a DMD (Digital Mirror Device) provided with hundreds to millions of very small reflection elements. JP H09-104288 A has proposed easily changing the characteristic of light flux emitted from the lighting device extensively with the respective reflection elements of the DMD.